It's office hours Sonic!
by JadedNobody
Summary: The ultimate lifeform, filling out papers


Agent Shadow scowled as his mug had been sipped of every drop of coffee. He looked at the clock and at his paper work and relieved himself with the fact that his paper work was almost done. Eggman's plots are so convoluted they take an extraordinary amount of paper to explain.

Every child at some point or another wants to be a super secret agent. The adventures of unbelievable excitement depicted Shadow gets to live. He even has an attractive partner in Rouge, just like the movies. Shadow also had to experience the aspect of spy work that no child considered when fantasizing about it. The Paper Work.

Shadow knew if any of those children could be privy to the amount of form they have to fill and sign they would sooner become a janitor. Today was even worse as Rouge managed to swindle him to doing her paperwork. Omega is never any help as he's allowed to his paper work digitally, meaning he's done in a few seconds. He mocks Shadow and Rouge for having "weak attention spans worthy of organics".

Sonic wonder why Shadow is always so grumpy when they go adventures. He's not the one who has to fill out the same form in triplicates so many times that his hand hurts. If Sonic had to what he does when he fights Eggman then that faker would change profession.

"Hey Shadow." As if Shadow's thoughts had summoned him the Blue Blur strolled into his office.

"How did you get in here?" Shadow made a mental note to kill the secretary that allowed him to visit.

"With this." Sonic held out a Chaos Emerald to illustrate his point. "It's your damn fourth one." Shadow wished Sonic would let that meme die.

"Okay now tell me why you're here faker." Sonic better say it's because Eggman is going to release another evil force on to the world. Actually scratch that, he doesn't want even more paperwork to explain to befuddled superiors a plot he doesn't even understand.

"Two hedgehogs can't just hang out?"

"It's a good thing I'm technically not a hedgehog then."

"Okay a hedgehog and hedgehog alien hybrid," Sonic amended.

"I'm swamped with paper work as you can see. Isn't there anyone else you can currently annoy. How about the Guardian. In fact he might need the extra security with how often the Master Emerald is stolen."

"I go do that every other Sunday. Besides it's been far too long since we've seen each other Shads." Sonic pulled out the guest chair and plopped himself down on it. "And would you would you rather be spending your time with pieces of paper over me."

"Yes." Shadow didn't even have to think of his response.

"Oh come on Shadow. Don't be anti social. For an old man you sure do act like an anti social teenage a lot."

Shadow looked up from his pile to glare at Sonic. "I was in stasis for most of my life."

"Oh," Sonic made a gesture of mock enlightenment. "It's simply the tantrums of a toddler then."

"I'm not dealing with this today."

"Okay then I suppose you don't want Rouge's message then."

"What message?"

"You said you can't deal with this." Sonic had a Cheshire grin.

"I'll go ask Rouge myself then." Shadow moved to get up.

"Rouge was walking out the door when she gave it to me." Sonic kicked his feet up on Shadow's desk.

"You know what I'll just ask Rouge about tomorrow. If it was so important I hear it from her first hand." Shadow resolved to ignore Sonic and see to his papers.

"Hey Shads want to race?"

"There are dozens of other people you can ask to do that. Many of which don't even have jobs." Shadow didn't even bother to look up from his pile.

"Yeah but it's not the same." Sonic stretched his hands out emphatically. "Come on let's do it."

"I have to get all these papers done."

"What if I helped?"

That made Shadow paused. Since when did Sonic like such bureaucratic task. However another look at the clock and his desks made him push back any reservations.

Shadow tapped a pen against his chin. "All right but," Sonic sprang in to action. The Blue Blur lived up to his name and grabbed a pile of papers and began to ordering them. He then grabbed one of Shadow's spare pens and began writing away.

Shadow had never seen Sonic's hand writing but always assumed it would messy. The Blue Blur isn't exactly known for his intellect or organization. Yet Sonic's print was immaculate.

Sonic didn't seem to mind Shadow stopping to gawk as he just kept going. Paper after paper was filled with no hint of exhaustion or sloppiness. Shadow felt himself lose focus in the sheer execution. He was snapped out of his trance literally by Sonic.

"Okay now can we race Shads." Shadow felt his vision come back into focus. Everything on his desk was nearly organize. He looked at the clock and only an hour had passed. The load would have taken him the rest of today and tomorrow.

"I wouldn't have expected you to be so efficient Sonic." Shadow was at a loss as he felt embarrassed at apparently being the sloppier one.

"Oh yeah. I have experience and expertise. I use to be a lab assistant for D-" Sonic stopped himself. The Blue Blur went pale as if his temperature just dropped thirty degrees. Then it passed and Sonic's usual confidence was back. "It doesn't matter. I'll meet you at the usual place." Sonic pulled out his Chaos Emerald and teleported away.

Shadow pulled out his communicator and dialed Rouge. A single ring went back before their was an answer.

"Hello hon," Rouge's flirty voice answered.

"Hey, what did you tell Sonic to tell me."

"That I called a favor from Omega and had him fill your paperwork for you. Sonic did give the message did he?" Shadow looked down at Sonic's neatly organized piles.

"Yes," Shadow didn't say goodbye as he hung up. Sonic does always make his days interesting.


End file.
